Of a greeneyed monster & an unfair game
by Wishful-Thinking-21
Summary: It started out as a short Jyler-oneshot from Tyler's POV, but I decided to go on with it. Well, you can see from the title what this story's basically about :P
1. Of a greeneyed monster & an unfair game

_It's just a short Jyler-oneshot.  
__An' I should probably warn you: I didn't really know how to put my idea of this story into words, so  
it might be a bit confusing :D 'm sorry!_

* * *

**Of a green-eyed monster & an unfair game**

_Tyler's POV_

As I looked through the window of my car, I noticed for the first time that the evening already descended. I got out of the car and made myself ready to go into the Mystic Grill. I knew that Jeremy was there, too. The last time I've seen him wasn't that far away, but the time, in which I wasn't with him, I didn't feel very good. I'd probably never admit that to anyone, but Jeremy was holding the messed up pieces of my life together. He was the one, who saved me, every time he was besides me. I needed him more, than he could imagine. I needed him more than I could ever imagine. While the thoughts went through my mind, I became more and more uncertain of my self-control. _Oh, please, let me NOT jump him in front of everyone. _

I went through the door and while I was stepping inside the Grill, my gaze roamed across the room. I noticed a few familiar faces. There was Matt, who didn't really do his work. Instead of that, he flirted with Caroline, who sat in front of the bar. I was happy for them. They seemed to belong together. I mean, who would put up with Caroline other than a guy like Matt. He was always so calm and sensible. I also noticed Bonnie, who was sitting with Elena and Stefan at a table.  
Elena and Stefan seemed – as usually – very kind with each other. Bonnie smiled at the couple in front of her and they didn't seem to bother or annoy her with their lovey-dovey.

As my gaze continued to roam around, I found the one I was looking for. I saw Jeremy near of the billiard table. He wore a black T-shirt and some random jeans, as usually and leaned against a wall, his arms crossed in front of his chest. It wasn't really bright in the corner, in which Jeremy stood, so I wasn't able to see the slight muscles of his arms, but I could imagine them very well from my memories. _Oh yeah. _I just wanted to make my way to Jeremy, as I saw a girl heading from the bar straight to Jeremy. I watched her curious. She had two glasses in her hands and as she stopped directly in front of Jeremy, she offered him one of those glasses. Jeremy smirked slightly down at her, but shook his head. _What the hell was going on?  
_I started to get angry. _A girl was flirting with my Jeremy?_ Even if our relationship wasn't official, yet, I wanted to push her away from him and show her that Jeremy belonged to me. But I wasn't only angry at her, I was slightly angry at him, too. _Why is he smirking at her? He's not supposed to do that! _I really hated the image in front of me. I didn't want a girl flirting with Jere. I didn't want her to talk with him. Hell, I didn't even want her to look at him. She was smiling at him. _Oh bitch, you won't get anything from my Jeremy! _I tried to calm, while I went directly towards them.

'Hey, Jeremy', I greeted him in a smooth voice, while I put my arm around his shoulders. _He's mine.  
_'Ehm, Hey Ty', he greeted me, sounding slightly surprised. I smiled at him and turned my head to the girl.  
'Hey girl. Now that I'm here to keep Jeremy some company, you might want to get lost', I told her – my voice was dripping with dislike.  
She looked at me and her expression at that moment was a mixture between shock, anger and surprise, but she was too afraid to reply something to me. She just turned around and went away. _Good girl._

As I was sure that she was out of sight, I took my arm back from Jeremy's shoulders and turned my face around to look at him. His expression had something in common with the expression of the girl. He seemed shocked by my action, too.  
'Wh-What the hell were you doing, Ty?', he asked me serious.  
'Saving you from annoying bitches', I said halfway amused.  
'Ty, this isn't funny. The girl didn't even do anything.' Jeremy said – his voice started to sound angry.  
'Well, it is. She flirted with you and seemed so sure of herself, but she would never get near you, because you're mine. So you see, watching girls trying to catch your eye is in fact really funny', I said still amused.

'You..You were jealous, weren't you?', he asked me suspicious.  
'No, I wasn't. She was just some random girl, why'd I be jealous of her?', I asked him with a counter question and started to get angry, again.  
'Then tell me, why were you so rude to her, if you weren't jealous?' Jeremy asked me calmly – trying to get me to admit my jealousy. _Wait? I wasn't jealous!_

I made a step forward to position my body right in front of his. I turned my head slowly to check, if anybody was staring at us. As I realized that the other people in the diner were busy with their own business, I turned my head back to Jeremy's. I wrapped my right arm around his waist and brought my left hand to his neck, while my body moved forward to be as closely near him as possible.  
'I. Was. Not. Jealous', I told him serious and still a bit angry. 'You're mine. You belong to me and there's no chick, who can change that', I added in a determining tone, while I brushed my thumb slightly along his bottom lip.  
I was about to move slowly backwards, as I felt Jeremy's hand grabbing the hem of my shirt.  
'Even If you don't admit it, I know you were and I think it's fucking sexy', I heard him speaking with a slightly seductive voice. _Oh god, not here!_

I stumbled a few steps back, because I knew, if I hadn't then I had probably jumped him in an instant. Jeremy looked  
at me, clearly knowing what I was thinking.  
'If I wouldn't love you, I would punch you for your naughty and bigmouthed manner', I told him, while a smirk spread across my face.  
'Aww, I love you, too', Jeremy told me mockingly - an amused grin was placed on his lips.  
'Oh shut up. You're such a girl', I replied simply.  
'Ugh, whatever! You wanna play a game?', he asked me and since there was nothing better to do in here with him, I said yes.  
'Of course, but to make it interesting, let's make a bet.' _Yeah. Why don't we make it exciting?_  
'A bet!', he asked me – halfway surprised by my suggestion.  
'Yeah. If you win, I'll do whatever you want me to do for the whole night, but If I win, you'll do whatever I want you to do for the whole night.', I suggested, while my lips formed into a smirk.  
'You serious?', he asked me – still surprised and amused at the same time.  
'Why not? Are you afraid, I could win?' I knew that he wouldn't say no to a challenge.  
'Of course not, just bring it on', he challenged me. _Oh, I'll definitely bring it on, baby._

I prepared the game and set the billiard balls on the table. Since I was a gentleman, I let Jeremy make the first shot. I knew he wasn't bad at playing, but I hoped, he didn't become a pro in this game. Not that it was that bad to obey him the whole night, but, when I played a game or made a bet, I simply wanted to win. I wanted to be a winner. It was anchored in my genes.

Jeremy made his first shot and as one of the balls made its way into a hole, he looked at me, while a triumphant smile spread across his face.  
'Oh, don't act like you already won. The game has only begun, Jer', I told him unimpressed.  
He just shook his head slightly and made himself ready for his next shot. Luckily – from my point of view – he failed and a grin spread across my face.  
I positioned myself and made myself ready to make my shot, as I felt Jeremy right behind me.  
'What are you doing?', I asked him confused.  
'Nothing, just watching you.' he stated simply. _Yeah, right._  
As I shot the ball, I was slightly distracted by Jeremy, who rubbed his lower body against me, and so I wasn't able to pocket one of the billiard balls.  
'You're no fair player, Jere', I told him, while turning around to face him.  
'You never said something about a fair game', he replied nonchalant, while his smile changed into a smirk. _Well, if you say so.  
_As he prepared himself for his next shot, I started to think about a way to distract him.  
Jeremy was just about to make his shot, as I brought my hand to his ass to squeeze it slightly. Of course, Jeremy got distracted by that and failed.  
He turned around quickly, smirking knowingly at me. _Yeah, I'm just as good at it as you are. _

Well,.. I thought I was as good as he was, but he teached me better.  
Before I made the next shot, Jeremy brought his head near mine and as I was about to make my shot, Jeremy moaned loudly and _very _seductive into my ear. I couldn't think clearly and I sure as hell couldn't sink a billiard ball into one of this stupid holes. As I turned my face to his, he smiled at me.  
'What? I didn't even touch you', he stated innocently.  
'Oh, if I win and I WILL, then you'll pay for that!', I told him in a hoarse whisper.  
'I'm counting on it'

_30 minutes and many distractions later …  
_'Why are you looking at me like that?', Jeremy asked me. I couldn't believe it. _He was asking me such a stupid question?  
__'_Are you kidding me? You fouled. That's not fair.', I told him slightly irritated.  
'But baby.' He started, while taking my hand in his. 'You didn't tell me to play fair. You lost. So accept it and make yourself ready to leave. I'm hungry and since you have to do whatever I want you to do for the whole night, you have to cook some spaghettis for me', Jeremy said to me – his voice slightly determining.

'Wh-..You serious? You want me to cook for you?', I asked him in disbelieve. _He could have anything from me, because of this stupid bet and he wants me to cook?_  
'Yep, for starters', he replied, while making his way out of he Grill. _Oh man, what have I done?, _I asked myself, while following him.

* * *

_ The end :)_


	2. Of honouring betting depts & enjoying

_I was in the mood to write another chapter for this story and here it is :P_

* * *

**Of honouring his betting depts & enjoying to tease**

At Jeremy's

'You know, you're not making it better by glaring at the spaghettis.', I heard Jeremy telling me in an amused tone.  
_I was still a bit disappointed that I lost. I really hadn't lost, if the game would have been fair.  
_I turned my head slightly to Jeremy, while stirring the sauce. Jeremy was sitting at the table and smiled triumphantly at me. _Idiot. Stupid idiot.  
_'Aww', Jeremy started to say and stood up, walking towards me.  
'You aren't going to pout or something, are you?', he asked me, while putting an arm around my waist and leaning slightly against me.  
'Shut up.', I muttered and looked to the spaghettis, again. I wasn't angry, but this was just unfair. _Oh my god, I'm really pouting, right now. _Just after I thought about it, I heard Jeremy chuckle.  
'Well. A deal's a deal.', Jeremy said and put the dishes on the table.

* * *

We ate at least for five minutes, as Jeremy let his fork fall onto his plate accidentally.  
The result of it was that the sauce on Jeremy's plate splashed onto the table and a little bit onto my shirt AND my face as well.  
'What the-', I started to say, while I wiped the sauce off my face, but was interrupted as Jeremy started to laugh unmistakable.  
'Oh my god.. I'm..sorry.', he tried to say between his laughs. _Oh. So he was sorry? That didn't sound as he would really regret it. _  
'You're sorry?' I asked slightly smirking, while an idea popped into my mind.  
'Yeah..I didn't..', Jeremy started to say, but couldn't really end the sentence. He was too busy with laughing at me.  
'Oh, I show you how sorry I am.', I said, while taking my fork and splashing the food from my plate towards him. Most of the food landed on the table, but luckily some food landed on Jeremy's shirt and his jeans. _Yep. Tie. _  
Jeremy looked onto his shirt and back to me with a slightly shocked look on his face.  
'Hey not fair. I didn't do it on purpose.' he said almost pouting.  
'Yeah, but you were the one, who laughed his head off.', I said defending. I just couldn't let him laugh at me without getting even.  
'I'm sorry, okay? Now grab a towel and clean the mess up.', he said determining, but not really angry or something. As I noticed the determining tone in his voice, I started to look at him questioningly. _I mean, why am I supposed to clean the mess up? He started it!_  
'What? Have you forgotten that you have to obey me for the whole night?', Jeremy said, while a smirk formed onto his face. _Fuck. A Deal's a deal.  
_  
I grumbled annoyed and saw that Jere started to stand up. He was probably searching for a towel or something. I knew, it would have been unfair – or even inglorious – if I would break the deal, but since I had to go through it, I could at least have some fun.  
'Alright', I said, while standing up myself. I couldn't help, but smirk at him. I had definitely an idea.  
I walked quickly towards him and grabbed his wrists.  
'Your wish is my command.', I told him, while I pressed his back against the kitchen unit.  
'What are you doing?', Jeremy asked me, feeling clearly uncomfortable. _He really has no clue, what I'm about to do.. even if he was the one, who gave me the order.  
_I kneeled down in front of him and looked up to him.  
'Cleaning up.', I said, while smirking fully.  
'I didn't mean-', I heard Jeremy started to say, but as I started to lick the sauce off Jeremy's jeans very slowly, he held his breath. At this moment I was glad that I splashed some sauce near the zipper of Jeremy's pants. I couldn't help but chuckle. As the sauce was gone, I stood up, running my hands from his wrists up to his shoulders. I noticed the sauce on his shirt as well. I leaned towards him and licked it off, too. As I pulled back, I saw Jeremy opening his eyes slowly and my smirk grew even bigger. At first Jeremy looked slightly dazed, but after a few seconds, a smirk was plastered on his face as well.  
'You do realize that the table's still messy, huh?', he said amused, while handing me a towel.  
I sighed disappointed, but made my way to the table. _Way to ruin the party.  
_After I cleaned the table, I looked at Jeremy, trying to figure out, what he had in mind._  
_'Since I'm not that hungry anymore, you'll come with me to the living room. Time for movie night..', he said and clapped his hands excited. _Really? Watching movies? _I really wasn't able to figure that kid out. _What was he about to do? Is he tryin' to confuse me or is he just deadly serious?_  
We put the dishes into the dishwasher and headed towards the living-room.

* * *

I was really trying to concentrate on the movie, but it didn't go very well, because Jeremy distracted me way too much. The first time, he distracted me with brushing his hand against my ass, while he tried to find a comfortable position.  
'm sorry.', he mumbled, but seemed to be fascinated by the screen.  
At this moment, I didn't really think he did it on purpose. The second time, he distracted me, while he grabbed for a blanket. He bended over my lap, while he tried to lift the blanket off the floor. I had a clear view on his back and ass and I couldn't say that I didn't like, but I didn't think he did it on purpose, too, even if he could just have told me to lift the blanket.  
The third time, he distracted me, I became really suspicious. He spread the blanket over our laps, but while he did that I felt his hand brushing against the inner side of my thigh. As I looked to him, his face was turned to the TV, again, but I could see a slight smirk on his face. _Okay. So he did it on purpose, didn't he?  
_I still couldn't tell, but as I felt his hand wandering under the sheet onto my knee, I was sure. _That sneaky little bastard. _I felt his hand wander slowly to the inner side of my thigh, until it was just an inch away from my crotch. I turned my head in his direction.  
'Jer? What are you-..doing?', I asked him, but got distracted as Jeremy started to massage my crotch.  
I closed my eyes abruptly and breathed in deeply. _Tease! _  
'Nothing', Jeremy responded and began to massage rougher.  
'Yeah right…' I said, while moaning slightly. I really couldn't keep myself from reacting this way.  
I heard Jeremy chuckle.  
'I'm obviously taking advantage of you, since you lost the bet. You could as well call it 'claiming the price.', he said very amused and I felt his other hand grabbing my cheek. I didn't open my eyes. I knew what he was about to do and I really had no intention to stop him. I moaned as I felt his lips onto mine. _The night will probably end not as bad as I thought. _I noticed that his movements got rougher, but after a few seconds, I felt him pulling away and growled loudly. As I opened my eyes, I saw Jeremy heading towards the kitchen. _What the hell? He couldn't just leave me here._ I heard him chuckle from the kitchen and I growled again. I looked towards the doorframe and was very surprised as I saw Jeremy coming back with a can of ice cream. I raised my eyebrow at him and was clearly confused. _Dessert? He picked a fucking can of ice cream over me?_

I was about to say something, but as I saw Jeremy looking with an evil smirk at me, I choose against it. Instead of that I was very interested to hear what he was about to say.  
'You better take your shirt off.', he said smoothly. _Huh?_  
'What-', I started to ask, but Jeremy didn't let me finish.  
'You lost. You have to.', he simply told me, while stepping towards me.  
I huffed and pulled my shirt off and throwing it onto the floor. Jeremy put the ice cream onto the couch table and turned in my direction. He pushed me completely onto the couch and licked his lips. I really didn't know that this gesture could be such a turn-on, until I watched him doing it. I was getting very aroused at that moment. _God. Please, help me.  
_  
Jeremy swung his leg over my lap and straddled me, while looking down to me with a big smirk.  
_Fuck. What have I gotten myself into? I had a slight idea of what he was about to do and I didn't know, if I should like or not. _  
'You're not doing, what I think you are..I mean-', I started stuttering, because I didn't really know what to think of the situation.  
'Shut up.' Jeremy responded determining and it somehow turned me on to see him in control.  
I obeyed, but watched him carefully. He put a spoon into the ice cream and brought the ice cream filled spoon to my upper body. _Oh god. _He brushed the ice cream all over my chest and stomach and I couldn't help but hold my breath. It was so fucking cold, but so fucking hot at the same time. As Jeremy has spread the ice cream onto my body, I closed my eyes abruptly. I hoped that he was about to do, what I thought he would. As I felt Jeremy spreading more ice cream onto my body, I breathed in sharply. _Okay, not what I was hoping for. _But as I felt Jeremy grinding his hips into mine, I started to hope, again. _Please._ I felt Jeremy's tongue licking over my body and I started to moan, again. The coldness of the ice cream and the warmness of Jeremy's tongue was too much, but not enough. With each lick, I moaned and arched my body slightly towards Jeremy.  
As I couldn't feel any ice cream on my body anymore, I opened my eyes and looked into those beautiful brown ones. Jeremy chuckled and got off me. _No.  
_'Yep. You covered with ice cream is a really nice dessert.', he said, while gripping the can of ice cream and walking into the kitchen, again.

I couldn't believe, he was leaving, again. I growled loudly and nearly jumped off the couch. I headed for the kitchen as well and saw Jeremy putting the ice cream into the fridge.  
'Are you serious?', I asked him and was really confused by his actions.  
Jeremy turned around and leaned against the kitchen unit.  
'About..?', he asked and raised an eyebrow.  
'You make me all hot and then you just leave?', I asked and stepped towards him.  
'I was making you hot? Thought ice cream would help you to cool down…', Jeremy said and started to laugh,again. _Oh. Payback's a bitch. Just wait up._  
'God, if I win the next time – and I will - you're goin' down. Literally! I promise, Jeremy.', I told him slightly annoyed and put an evil smirk on, just as he did a few minutes, ago. _Two can play that game. Still._  
'Hmm, bite me, Tyler', Jeremy said, while rolling his eyes. _Oh. Not one of the worst ideas, I've ever heard. I mean, why not?_  
'If you insist.', I told him and pressed myself against his body.  
'Noo… I didn-', Jere starts to say but, I just covered his mouth with my hand and smirked at him.  
'Your wish is my command. Remember?', I simply said and pulled my head to his neck. I nibbled at the skin there and spread slight kisses onto it. After that, I bit down as hard as I could. I heard Jeremy gasping and wincing slightly at my action, but he didn't struggle and so I didn't pull away. I licked over the skin to soften the slight pain, Jeremy must've felt. _He did ask for it. _I heard him moan fully and that noise went straight to my crotch. _What are you doing with me? _I stopped with my action, but didn't pull away.  
'Do that again', I heard Jeremy whisper, while he was breathing hard. I was surprised at his command, but I had to chuckle.  
'I always knew, you were a masochist.', I told him and bit down onto his neck, again.  
'oh god', Jeremy moaned into my ear. _Yeah. Oh god. That's what I'm thinking, too._  
'You could just call me Ty, but if you-', I started to tell him, but earned a slight slap onto my arm from Jeremy.  
'Jerk.', he says, still trying to regularize his breath.  
'Whatever.', I said and pulled my head away, so I was looking at Jeremy, again.  
'Soo?', I asked him, raising an eyebrow.  
'So what?', he asked me back with a confused expression on his face.  
'What do you want to do next?', I questioned and licked my lips slightly. _I know what I want to do next. _  
'I never thought, you'd be someone, who obeyed easily..', Jeremy said amused, but I saw the lust in his eyes and I couldn't get angry at him. He was just what I needed.  
'Well a man has to keep his promise. A deal is a deal', I simply said and shrugged.  
'Don't think you can fool me.', Jeremy told me, while running a hand trough my hair.  
'What?', I asked him, trying to sound as innocent as I could sound. Even, if my thoughts were really NOT innocent in this moment.  
'I'm fully aware of what you're doing.', Jeremy said and bit onto his lips.  
I pushed my body as near as possible towards him.  
'Oh, really?', I asked him sounding surprised, even, if I was anything but surprised. _I mean, it was obvious what I wanted and it was obvious that Jeremy wanted it, too._  
'Yeah, really.' He responded and captured my lips with his. _Yeah, I definitely like this way of spending the night. _

* * *

_Duppdidupp :D Well, that's the second chapter._  
_Might continue, but don't really know ;)_  
_Sry for typos or mistakes, but I'm really exhausted _  
_..had a hard [schoooool] day -_-' _


End file.
